Angle Stotteren
by Alpha Jjk
Summary: Taehyung hanya ingin dirinya hidup tenang tanpa ada gangguan. Hingga karena suatu kesialan ia harus berurusan dengan Jungkook. [KookV fanfiction]


**-PROLOG-**

Angle Stotteren

BTS Fanfiction

KookV

Romance, Drama

Pair: Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Cast: All BTS member

Warning: Yaoi, Bl

p.s: ff ini mungkin sama dengan ff INNOCENT, itu karena ff ini memang terinspirasi dr ff tersebut, hanya saja saya membuat jalan cerita yg berbeda, kesamaan hanya terdapat di karakter cast.

Summary: Taehyung hanya ingin dirinya hidup tenang tanpa ada gangguan. Hingga karena suatu kesialan ia harus berurusan dengan Jungkook.

If you dont like, dont read

Happy reading and enjoy

Hatsumi Piyopiyo present_

* * *

Taehyung menyesal sungguh, bukan bermaksud menumpahkan minuman yang ia beli tadi ke baju seragam Jungkook. Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Taehyung tidak mau berurusan dengan pemuda arogan dan suka mengintimidasi seperti Jungkook. Taehyung tidak seperti perempuan yang suka mengambil perhatian pemuda tampan itu. Yang ia ingat, dia seperti tersandung sesuatu. Seperti kaki seseorang. Hanya saja Taehyung memilih bungkam untuk itu.

Jungkook pemuda tampan dengan kharisma yang memikat, kulitnya putih dengan otot padat yang membungkus tulangnya. Bibirnya merah dan tipis. Pemuda keturunan Jepang ini mewarisi bakat salah satunya basket dan memanah. Sayangnya terlahir dengan kesempurnaan fisik membuat peringai Jungkook buruk. Suka membully, kasar dan berbuat seenaknya. Merokok dan membolos. Meski begitu tetap saja dia di gilai perempuan maupun laki-laki

Jungkook marah, terlihat dari wajahnya yang mengeras menatap Taehyung penuh intimidasi. Suasana kantin yang tadi nya riuh mendadak hening, mengalihkan atensi mereka ke pada sosok Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Dan itu membuat Taehyung bergetar takut. Dia tidak suka orang-orang melihatnya seperti itu.

''Ma-maafkan aku, s-sungguh aku ti-tidak sengaja.'' katanya lirih. Dengusan kasar menjadi jawaban Jungkook.

''Kau pikir dengan memina maaf akan membuatmu lepas dari masalah?''

Taehyung menggeleng, ''Ti-tidak. A-aku sungguh minta maaf u-untuk itu.. Aku tidak tahu ke-kenapa bisa terjatuh.''

''Aku tidak peduli idiot.'' nada nya terdengar kesal. Hembusan nafas kasar keluar dari bibir tipis itu. Pemuda gagap ini membuat moodnya hancur.

''Kau membuat moodku hancur pagi-pagi begini. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa padamu.'' dia mendesis di antara barisan giginya yang merapat.

Pemuda manis itu menggeleng kuat. Dia tidak bermaksud mengganggu pemuda itu. Dia hanya anak gagap yang selalu berdiam diri di dalam perpustakaan. Dia enggang berbaur dengan teman sebaya nya karena teman-temannya akan melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh yang menakutkan.

Dia suka kesendirian. Kesendirian membuatnya nyaman. Dia tidak harus mendapatkan tatapan aneh itu.

Dia tidak suka menarik perhatian orang ain.

Apalagi jika harus berurusan dengan Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya anak yatim piatu yang bahkan tidak tega menyakiti semut yang telah menggigitnya.

''la-lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan a-agar kau memaafkanku?'' Taehyung memainkan kesepuluh jarinya.

Jungkook melihatnya dan murid lain sibuk berbisik seperti, 'tingkahnya benar-benar menggelikan'

''Kemari'' Tangannya memberi gesture memanggil dan Taehyung mematuhinya. Dia menekan kepala Taehyung dengan kuat hingga membuat pemuda itu berlutu di depan kakinya. Sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibir Jungkook, menyukai cara pemuda gagap ini mematuhi nya.

''Cium sepatuku dan ucapkan maaf berulang kali tanpa gagap. Jika kau gagal maka jangan berhenti melakukannya sampai aku merasa bosan.''

seharusnya Taehyung menolak dengan perintah itu, hanya saja ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melawan. Jika pun melawan apa yang akan dia dapatkan? Orang-orang ini hanya akan menambah penderitaannya. Taehyung menurutinya, mencium ujung sepatu Jungkook seraya mengucapkan maaf berkali-klaki meskipun gagap nya tidak hilang. Orang-orang yang melihatnya tertawa.

Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis, itu kata si penjual kue yang sering Taehyung temui di depan gedung panti asuhannya dulu. Ketika dia menangis mengadu ke pada si penjual kue bahwa hidupnya menyedihkan, tidak seorangpun yang mau melihat rasa sakitnya. Tidak ada yang mau menerima kekurangannya bahkan di panti asuhan ini sendiri. Dia mengadu bahwa Tuhan membenci nya. Tuhan menginginkan dia menderita.

Bahwa dia tidak akan sanggup menjalani hidup kedepannya.

Si penjual kue memeluknya sambil berkata, ''Hanya butuh waktu dan kau akan menemui kebahagiaan mu. Jangan menangis, jangan takut. Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis.''

Hanya saja..

Semua yang ia alami, semua yang ia rasakan, semua yang ia dapatkan tidak lebih dari rasa sakit.

Taehyung merasa ada sesuatu yang mencubit hatinya. Dia terisak di sela kegiatannya menciumi sepatu Jungkook.

Ini menyakitkan.

Tapi Taehyung tidak akan menaruh dendam ke pada siapa pun. Bahkan kepada kepala panti asuhan yang tidak memberi nya makan dan pakaian layak, kepada teman-temannya yang tidak peduli, ataupun kepada Jungkook.

 **END_**

 **gaaaaaakkkk :'' hmm ini ff sad/? Pertamaku.. Mian kalau karakter Taehyung jd lembek dan jk yg super duper jahat/? :'' ga tega sih nyakitin taetae .. Maaf kalau susunan bahasa nya hancur banget.. Sebelum out tolong tinggalkan jejak juseyo, review~**


End file.
